


Une distance qui rêve d'être comblée

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 04, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Humor, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Jerome is the Comic Relief, Love/Hate, M/M, Political Alliances, Reconciliation, dispute
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Ed et Oswald font alliance pour faire tomber Sofia, toutefois cela ne signifie pas pour autant que tout est résolu entre eux





	Une distance qui rêve d'être comblée

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est inspirée à la base de la scène en s03 où Oswald supplie Ed de redevenir comme avant, et ce dernier le prend dans ses bras (tout en réfléchissant déjà à sa vengeance).
> 
> J'avais un petit writer block dû au stress et je voulais juste écrire une bricole, donc cette fic n'est pas très élaborée et contient sûrement quelques incohérences, néanmoins j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.
> 
> L'histoire se déroule durant la seconde moitié de la saison 4; c'est actuellement le winter break donc cette fic sera forcément caduque une fois la suite de la saison sortie. Mais cette fic suit la théorie que Oswald va faire équipe avec Jérôme et Ed pour reprendre le trône de Gotham...

Il peut presque l'atteindre, si il tend le bras. Il pourrait toucher son dos, et il lève la main, mais alors qu'il fait le geste, il sait qu'il ne le fera pas.  
Il voudrait vraiment le toucher. Si ça n'avait eu aucune importance, il se serait agrippé à lui, il aurait supplié tout ce qu'il pouvait pour un regard, un signe qu'il était pardonné. Mais il savait que ce ne serait jamais le cas.  
S'humilier ainsi n'aurait aucun effet, sinon de perdre toute dignité.  
Alors, les lèvres tremblantes, il laissa retomber sa main. Ils étaient à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre, pourtant la distance était impossible à combler.  
Oswald contemplait sa nuque – il savait que Ed faisait mine d'être plongé dans son travail pour ne pas avoir à le regarder – et ça faisait mal d'avoir envie de se blottir contre lui et de poser son front contre cette nuque droite et dégagée. Ça faisait mal de le voir de si près et pourtant être si loin.  
C'était une torture de l'avoir à portée de main mais de ne pouvoir sentir sa peau sur la sienne.  
Juste un sourire : ç'aurait été suffisant. Un mot, un geste ; Ed était doué pour le rendre heureux en si peu d'effort. Ça n'arriverait plus, car ils n'en étaient plus à ce stade. Leur relation d'autrefois était morte. Il l'avait tué lui-même, de ses propres mains.  
Il n'y avait pas regret plus sincère que celui-ci. Néanmoins il n'aurait servi à rien de le dire à Ed, ça ne ferait aucune différence aujourd'hui.  
Ils étaient alliés, temporairement, et il aurait aimé profité de cette accalmie pour recoller les morceaux.  
Seulement il n'en était pas digne. Il pouvait le toucher, le forcer à le regarder à l'écouter, mais le cœur, l'honnêteté de l'affection qu'Ed avait pour lui s'était enfuie.  
Il était seul désormais.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses. »  
Oswald releva le nez, la vision embuée par les larmes.  
\- Quoi ?, croassa-t-il en essuyant sa joue d'une main fébrile.  
\- Tu penses que, parce que nous sommes dans le même camp, ça résout tout.  
\- Je n'ai jamais pensé ça !, s'agaça le Pingouin.  
Ed se retourna vivement, une réplique acerbe au bord des lèvres, lorsqu'il se trouva face à face avec Oswald. Ses yeux rouges, l'humidité sur ses joues.  
\- Ah non ?, marmonna-t-il, prit au dépourvu.  
Il se fustigea mentalement. Il était censé être le plus malin, et comprendre Oswald aurait dû être simple, mais les émotions de ce dernier étaient toujours indéchiffrables. Trop nombreuses, trop intenses pour être facilement rationalisables.  
Oswald renifla, et au lieu d'avoir l'air pathétique, il réussit à insuffler dans cet acte un mépris absolument exaspérant.  
\- Je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné de m'avoir tiré dessus et laissé pour mort dans la rivière.  
Ed s'étrangla  
\- Tu m'as congelé et exposé dans ton club !!!  
\- Tu as essayé de m'assassiner dès que tu as su que j'étais encore vivant, je n'ai fait que réagir, se défendit Oswald en se penchant vers lui, les yeux lançant des éclairs.  
\- Tu as tué ma petite-amie !, hurla Ed au bord de l'hystérie.  
\- Tu la connaissais depuis moins d'une semaine !!, répondit Oswald sur le même ton.  
\- Hey hey, doucement les garçons, vous me donnez mal au crâne, intervint Jérôme.  
Il venait d'entrer dans la pièce en se massant les tempes. Ed et Oswald le toisèrent, mais il ne sembla aucunement s'en formaliser, préférant se vautrer dans un des fauteuil disponibles.  
\- Je ne peux pas travailler avec lui, grogna Oswald.  
\- Comme si je pouvais !, s'exclama aussitôt Ed.  
\- Raaaaaaaaaah !, rugit Jérôme au plafond. Taisez-vous, on dirait un vieux couple !  
La réplique leur coupa à tous les deux la chique.  
Le clown posa ses pieds sur la table basse et les fusilla du regard.  
\- Si vous avez des trucs à régler, faites-le vite, qu'on n'en parle plus.  
Et il jeta un couteau sur le sol entre eux deux.  
Ed écarquilla les yeux puis dévisagea Jérôme :  
\- Tu ne suggères quand même pas que nous...  
Le Pingouin ne l'écoutait pas ; il plongea rapidement vers le sol pour ramasser le couteau et le colla sous la gorge du Riddler. Jérôme éclata de rire en se redressant et en tapant des mains, l'air ravi.  
\- Ça fait bien longtemps que j'attends ça !, murmura Oswald en agrippant Ed par le devant de sa chemise.  
\- J'aurais dû te tuer...quand j'en avais l'occasion, grinça Ed en déglutissant précautionneusement, sa pomme d'Adam raclant contre la lame.  
Le Pingouin esquissa un sourire tordu, presque triste.  
\- Tu as bien essayé...  
Son regard se perdit dans le vague.  
\- Ça nous rappelle des souvenirs, n'est-ce pas ? Ou peut-être as-tu oublié ?, déclara-t-il en raffermissant légèrement sa prise.  
\- « Un homme qui n'a plus rien à aimer est un homme qui n'a plus rien à perdre. Un homme qui ne peut plus être trahi, un homme qui n'a de compte à rendre à personne. Un homme seul maître de sa vie. », récita Ed d'une voix rauque, le regard rivé à celui d'Oswald.  
La main de ce dernier qui tenait le couteau se mit à trembler.  
\- Cet homme-là...c'est celui que je vois devant moi, souffla Ed.  
Il serra les dents en sentant le couteau érafler sa peau et le sang couler dans son cou.  
Les yeux assombris du Pingouin s'emplirent à nouveau de larmes.  
\- Tu as mal regardé, Ed.  
Il se détourna et jeta l'arme aussi loin qu'il le put, avant de donner un coup de pied dans la table basse, faisant sursauter Jérôme qui ramena précipitamment ses jambes.  
\- Oh ça va, je voulais juste aider, ne le prends pas comme ça !, se plaignit le rouquin en se levant. Prévenez-moi quand vous arrêterez de vous bouffer le nez.  
Il quitta la pièce, les laissant à nouveau seuls. Oswald était haletant, comme si le déchaînement brutal de violence l'avait épuisé. Ed posa une main sous son menton et grimaça.  
\- Pourquoi je n'arrive jamais à te lire ?  
\- Je ne suis pas un bouquin, Edward, siffla Oswald en serrant les poings. Peut-être que c'est ça qui t'échappe.  
\- Les autres non plus, pourtant avec eux j'y arrive.  
Oswald se tourna vers lui.  
\- Je ne veux pas te tuer, et je ne l'ai jamais voulu...  
\- Ce n'était pas vraiment évident toutes les fois où tu as essayé !, l'interrompit Ed.  
Oswald leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Tu dis ça, mais cite-moi une seule fois où j'ai réellement tenté de te tuer.  
\- Eh bien...il y a la fois dans les cages...  
\- Oh, bon, peut-être cette fois-là. J'étais en colère. Mais je n'étais pas armé et nous étions séparés par des barreaux, j'aurais eu du mal à t'étrangler...  
« La strangulation, c'est plutôt ta spécialité », pensa le Pingouin sans le dire.  
Ed fronça les sourcils en faisant la moue.  
\- Je...heu....quand...quand tu m'as congelé...  
Cette fois Oswald eut la décence de baisser les yeux en affichant quelques remords.  
\- Te tuer n'était pas l'objectif, même si à terme, c'est vrai, tu aurais pu mourir.  
\- J'aurais PU mourir !?  
\- Mais tu ne l'es pas !  
\- Quelle différence !?, s'exclama Ed. Ça ne change absolument rien entre nous !  
\- Peut-être bien, chuchota Oswald. Ce n'est pas moi qui sous-entendait cela.  
\- Je n'ai rien sous-entendu, s'agaça Ed.  
Oswald soupira et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil que Jérôme avait quitté. Sa jambe lui faisait mal.  
\- Je n'ai rien sous-entendu du tout !, répéta Ed avec acharnement.  
\- Et je n'ai jamais pensé qu'être alliés nous ferait redevenir comme avant, rétorqua Oswald. C'est toi qui l'a dit.  
\- Je pensais..., commença Ed.  
Il s'arrêta en pleine phrase. Il pensait qu'Oswald désirait cela plus que tout. Plus que sa mort.  
Il ne s'était pas trompé sur le fait qu'Oswald ne faisait pas de sa mort une priorité, cependant quel était son but véritable.  
\- Tu veux...reprendre les rênes de Gotham, dit-il en réfléchissant.  
Oswald hocha la tête avec un sourire sardonique :  
\- Quel brillant détective ! En effet, c'est pour cela que je me suis échappé d'Arkham, et pas parce que la nourriture y est affreuse – bien que ce soit effectivement le cas.  
\- Tu veux tuer Sofia, ajouta lentement le Riddler.  
\- Ou la torturer d'abord, je n'ai pas décidé.  
Ed le fixa dans les yeux.  
\- Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire ?  
Oswald ouvrit la bouche...mais rien n'en sortit.  
\- Il veut faire la bête à deux dos avec toiiiii !!!, lança une voix chantante dans le couloir.  
\- JERÔME DEHORS !!  
Tandis qu'Oswald jetait un pot de fleur dans la direction de la voix pour faire partir l'intrus qui les espionnait toujours, Ed contempla calmement la rougeur qui avait envahi le visage et la gorge du Pingouin. Un calme qui ne semblait pas avoir atteint sa poitrine puisque son cœur tambourinait à tout rompre contre sa cage thoracique.  
\- Je ne veux rien te faire, répliqua Oswald d'un ton ferme en le regardant à nouveau. Si tu m'aides, nous obtiendrons tous les deux ce que nous voulons : je redeviens le roi de Gotham et tu continues de faire....ce que tu fais, dans les Narrows, avec...le docteur Thompkins.  
Un éclair de compréhension traversa Ed en voyant la mine d'Oswald se contracter en prononçant le nom.  
\- Tu es jaloux, déduisit-il instantanément, frappé par l'évidence.  
Oswald sursauta :  
\- Quoi ? Non, je...  
Les lèvres d'Ed dessinèrent un sourire mauvais.  
\- Je savais que tu ressentais toujours quelque chose pour moi. Je le savais ! C'était impossible que tu ais complètement enterré cela, pas après tout ce que tu as dis et fait à propos de ça. Je ne...  
Il se plaqua la main sur la bouche comme s'il en avait trop dit. La chaleur lui monta aux joues.  
Néanmoins Oswald ne semblait pas avoir remarqué. Il serrait les accoudoirs du fauteuil à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.  
\- Ça n'a pas d'importance.  
\- Ça en a pour moi !, le coupa Ed.  
Il lâcha un hoquet de stupeur. C'était rare qu'il perde le contrôle de ses émotions de la sorte. Il recula et tenta de reprendre une respiration apaisée.  
\- Je...je n'ai pas...fais le deuil...de ce que nous avons traversé. Mais je...parfois...je me demande...ce que ça aurait été si je...si je n'avais pas...  
Oswald se leva prestement.  
\- Si tu n'avais pas quoi ?  
Ed lui tourna le dos en serra sa main et en la posant contre sa poitrine comme dans une tentative de se réconforter lui-même.  
\- Si nous avions continué comme avant.   
Il déglutit, cherchant le courage et le sens de ses propres pensées :  
\- Si je n'avais pas...fui.  
Il se passa les mains sur les yeux. Comment avait-il pu dire ça ? Etait-ce la vérité ? Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'il ressentait ? Il n'était pas sûr...  
\- Ed...  
La voix d'Oswald le fit tressaillir. C'était une supplique, qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps. Un frisson d'excitation lui parcourut l'échine et il se retourna d'un bloc.  
Le Pingouin était là, devant lui, le bras tendu, sans le toucher.  
Le fossé entre eux était gigantesque, pourtant il suffirait d'un pas pour qu'ils se rejoignent.  
Ed n'était pas certain de le vouloir. Il était quasi sûr de détester cette idée.  
Et pourtant son corps avança spontanément, sa poitrine se serra, il sentit un sanglot lui nouer la gorge, et un son sortit d'entre ses lèvres.  
Le visage d'Oswald s'éclaira d'un sourire fragile, ses grands yeux clairs, lumineux, priant pour qu'Ed fasse un pas de plus, juste un.  
Leurs mains se touchèrent.  
\- Ed !, s'exclama Oswald en se jetant contre son torse.  
Les bras d'Edward s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour de son corps frêle, le pressant tendrement contre lui. Sa tête par-contre mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser ce qu'il se passait.  
\- Os...wald.  
Il y avait un bug quelque part, un problème. Ce n'était pas possible que les choses finissent ainsi.  
Pourtant il resserra son étreinte et le soupir satisfait que lâcha Oswald était le plus attendrissant qui soit.  
Le Pingouin enfouit son nez dans les plis de son col et Ed frémit au contact de sa bouche sur sa peau.  
\- Seigneur, souffla-t-il tout bas, en proie à une exaltation étrange.  
\- Ah enfin, c'est pas trop tôt !, s'écria Jérôme en passant la tête devant la fenêtre.


End file.
